1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing containers and more particularly to that class utilizing movable spouts for dispensing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with disclosures utilizing spouts and closures associated with containers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,469 issued on Feb. 28, 1956 to A. K. Stone teaches a rigid spout which may be stored within the container by passing through an opening therein or, after removal and reversal of position, be secured to a threaded shoulder surrounding the opening, thereby providing a rigid pouring spout for communicating the fluid within the container in a directed fashion to selected sites outwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,295 issued on Nov. 3, 1964 to C. W. Dearing discloses a container having an opening therein and a hollow cylindrical spout passing through the opening into the interior of the container. The spout may be pulled outwardly from the container and secured in an outward dispensing condition by the frictional engagement of a cylindrical protruberance on the spout with the side walls of the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,188 issued on Dec. 24, 1974 to T. B. Newby pertains to a spout stored within the container and slideably partially extracted therefrom after breakaway opening in the lid of the container is removed. The exterior surface of the spout is wiped as the spout is withdrawn from the container in an effort to keep it clean from the material stored within the container.
All of the above mentioned Patents suffer the common deficiencies of allowing the material stored within the container to come into contact with the exterior surfaces of the spout when it is stored within the container, and further limit utility by utilizing spouts having a pre-determined shape and extended length when secured to the exterior surface of the container in an operable position.